


Last Goodbye

by lethargicProfessor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dreamers-wonderland asked:<br/>Angst~ Yamamoto's dad's funeral (sobs)</p>
<p>(part of tumblr prompt series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Goodbye

It was raining the day they buried Tsuyoshi Yamamoto.

It was fitting, Gokudera supposed, the pelting rain drenching the attendees as they paid their last respects to their Rain Guardian’s father.

Yamamoto hadn’t moved an inch, soaked through to the bone in his suit. His sword was at his side, his knuckles white against the hilt. He was shaking, but his face was stony as he stared at the grave.

Gokudera gave up trying to light a cigarette in the deluge, turning to Tsuna. The young man was almost dwarfed in his cloak, dressed in full regalia for the funeral. When Gokudera asked why, Tsuna just shrugged. “Yamamoto’s dad deserved it. He deserved more than this.”

(More than a brutal death at the hands of the Millefiore, definitely. But no one could have known how far they would go.)

The attendees slowly drifted inside, shivering from the cold rain. Hibari took off not long after, nodding faintly at Tsuna before drifting off. Chrome took Lambo inside after the youngest guardian began sneezing and sniffling, leaving Tsuna, Gokudera, and Ryohei behind.

Yamamoto still didn’t move.

“Hayato.” Tsuna’s voice was soft, almost drowned out by the rain. “You and Ryohei should head inside. I’ll stay here with Takeshi.”

“But—“ The sharp look Tsuna shot him was enough to freeze Gokudera in his tracks. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth, and he glanced helplessly at the Sun guardian. Ryohei was unusually solemn, hair slicked down on his forehead from the rain.

“We’ll stay too,” he responded, the ghost of a smile on his lips. “We’re family. It’s what we do.”

Gokudera nodded, crossing his arms. “It’s what you taught us.”

Tsuna rolled his eyes but shrugged in defeat, walking towards the solitary Rain guardian. “Takeshi?”

Yamamoto didn’t move to acknowledge them, didn’t move at all, really, save for the involuntary trembling from the freezing rain. Tsuna frowned, moving to stand beside him, Ryohei and Gokudera following close behind.

They stood in silence, thunder rumbling overhead as the rains came down harder. If Gokudera were more inclined to poetry, he would even dare to say the very skies were crying for Yamamoto’s father.

Yamamoto shifted, dragging a sodden sleeve across his face, a small hiccupped breath the only indication that the man had been crying.

“We’re going to stop them, aren’t we?” The Rain’s voice was carefully blank, the only sign of emotion the death grip he had on his sword. “We will, won’t we, Tsuna?”

Tsuna frowned, closing his eyes for a moment, the glint of his ring catching in a brief flash of lightning. Softly, almost in a whisper, he spoke.

“Of course we will. We’ll make them pay for hurting our family.”


End file.
